A Meeting of Lords
by SSVCloud
Summary: One runs towards his destiny. One lives in fear of a legend. When these two transforming warmongers meet, will anything be left in their wake? ONESHOT


A Meeting of Lords

The massive ship of the great Lord Boros soared through the endless void of space. As soldiers shuffled through the halls and maintenance workers bustled about, their ruler sat restlessly in his throne while he was locked inside the armor that restrained his invincible and unrelenting power. For twenty years he had been searching. For twenty years he had been seeking the foe that might finally give him the battle he deserved. The prophecy _had_ to be true. He needed it! The battle was drawing close. He could _feel_ it in his heart.

The sleek and artful ship of the mighty Lord Freeza glided through the endless void of space. As soldiers shuffled through the halls and maintenance workers bustled about, their ruler lounged idly in his floating throne, comfortably in his first form that he used to control his power. He sipped a glass of wine without a care in the world. Save for one. A legend that had haunted his dreams. But it would never come to pass, he told himself. He _ruled_ them. They would never dare oppose his divine might.

Somehow, in direct defiance of all laws of probability, in the infinite and endless abyss of space, the two ships met. They hovered meters away from each other and slowly came to a standstill over a planet. Boros leaned forward in his throne suddenly and gripped the armrests fiercely in his armored fists. He could feel an incredible power from the ship like none he had ever felt. Perhaps a power to rival even his own.

"Hail that ship!" he commanded. Fearful of their lord's power, the servants obeyed.

"Freeza!" One of Freeza's servants, Appule, called over the intercom, "We are being hailed!" Freeza looked up from his wine with a curious expression. What could these ants want with the might Freeza?

"Accept the transmission," he replied with a dismissive wave as his faithful warriors Zarbon and Dodoria entered his chambers to flank either side of his floating chair. Freeza's window transformed into a screen and showed a throne room inside the other ship. Sittin in that dark and cavernous room was a peculiar blue-skinned, pink-haired creature in golden armor.

"Oh my," Zarbon mused as a faint blush crept over his cheeks, "He's an… interesting one." Freeza gave him a sidelong glance before returning his attention to the screen.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I am Boros, leader of the pirate band known as Dark Matter and Denominator of the Universe," Boros introduced himself. The creature to hold such strength… did not look as he expected. A small, horned thing in strange armor and wearing… lipstick? "To whom do I speak?"

"I am Freeza," the Arcosian responded, "Head of the Planet Trade Organization and supreme power in all the Universe. Now that we've got all that out of the way, why have you hailed me?"

"Do you see that planet down there?" Boros asked, "I request an audience with you on that planet. Face to face." Freeza brought a hand to his mouth and chuckled. The _audacity!_

"And whatever shall you do if I do not?" He wanted to know.

"I will destroy your ship," Boros told him, "And kill every living thing on board." That gave Freeza just a moment's pause. Not because he cared for the lives of his men or even that he believed that this "Boros" could hurt him. He simply could not believe that this… this _pirate_ had the gall to _threaten him._ Him! The mighty Freeza! The most powerful being in the universe!

"I accept." Freeza said brusquely and ended the transmission with a wave of his hand. He climbed out of his chair and walked out of his quarters.

"Lord Freeza," Dodoria protested, "Are y'sure y'wanna meet this guy alone? It could be a trap!" Freeza turned back to glare at his portly attack dog.

"Are you insinuating that this Boros possesses any means to _defeat me?"_ he asked icily. Dodoria broke out in a cold sweat and frantically shook his head. Freeza nodded and turned his attention to one of the maintenance workers as he headed down the hall. "Prepare a dropship before I kill you!" he commanded, taking pleasure in watched the bug-eyed amphibian scurry to his duty.

Boros walked towards the teleportation pad of his ship with a barely-contained eagerness in his stride. After two decades of searching, he would finally have his challenge.

OoOoOoO

Boros shimmered onto the planet's surface in a kneel and waited for his foe to arrive. A spherical ship streaked down from the sky and shimmered like gold. As it smashed into the surface of the earth not 10 meters from Boros, he realized that the little ship _was_ gold. The door of the ship hissed open and Freeza stepped out of it. His tail swished behind him as he walked towards Boros and he looked unimaginably bored.

"Before we begin," Boros said, "I would like to tell you why I requested this meeting. You see, there is a prophecy–" and just like that, Freeza tuned out. He was so dreadfully _sick_ of prophecies and legends and fate and this and that. Oh, he picked up the odd word or two. Something about Boros being very powerful, which was laughable for a certainty, and a seer, and that he thought Freeza was the opponent he'd been looking for. "-Stimulation to my existence!" Boros was saying when Freeza finally tuned back in. "That is why I am here!" Freeza nodded and rushed across the field to meet the other man's charge. They exchanged a lightning-fast series of punches and kicks and Freeza whipped at Boros with his tail for good measure. They only made glancing blows against one another before Freeza leaped away and released lances of deadly pink energy from his fingertips that Boros leaped and dodged, though they burned holes in his cape. Boros jumped into the air to meet Freeza and rammed a pointed boot up into the Arcosian's face to send him flipping through the air. Freeza brought himself to a stop in midair as Boros descended to the ground. Freeza rubbed at his jaw and smiled.

"Impressive," he conceded, "I must admit that I'm surprised you're still alive." He grinned and flexed suddenly, bursting his armor to pieces with a mental command. "It means you're worth the trouble of using a little bit more of my power." Boros watched in astonishment as Freeza's power grew along with his body. He watched as the diminutive creature grew larger and larger and his horns stretched outwards and upwards. Freeza sighed pleasurably when he finished transforming and stretched his limbs. "Now it ends." he declared in a deep and sonorous voice. Suddenly he was a blur of motion, battering Boros through the sky with hammering blows that resonated with thunderclaps of force. He finished his assault with a backfist that sent Boros careening down into the landmass below. Freeza watched the crater Boros made with a smile and raised his hand. There was a flash of purple light before the land mass violently exploded.

OoOoOoO

Zarbon and Dodoria watched the battle from Freeza's ship and their scouters pinged and whirred frantically. The only reason that they hadn't already exploded was of the sheer distance between the ship and the planet.

"S'pose that does it, then," Dodoria said confidently, "No one can stop Freeza once he's transformed." Zarbon nodded… until his scouter pinged suddenly as it detected _a new power._

"What?!"

OoOoOoO

No sooner had Freeza realized that he had probably destroyed his drop ship and contemplated hailing for another one when he noticed a roiling beneath the surface of the water and a glow of bright pink light. There was an enormous explosion that sent the water high into the sky as Boros rushed out of the ocean to meet him. He was larger now, his body a cobalt blue with electric blue veins running up and down his body and his hair wildly spiking.

"No!" Boros declared as he slammed a massive shoulder into Freeza's gut to knock the wind out of him. "Now it begins!" The pair locked in a deadly dance that swarmed across the planet, twin lights of pink and purple. Freeza was startled to discover that Boros's transformation had brought him incredible power. The pirate was actually able to battle his second form! When the two titans met, it sent seismic cracks across the surface of the planet from the force of their blows. Boros leaped away from Freeza and stood stock-still as he threw his arms up in the air. This confused Freeza until Boros began to glow and released launched an enormous beam of blue energy from his chest. Freeza responded quickly by firing a purple blast of his own from his hand. The two energies met violently and blasted an enormous crater into the land under them. "Even though I have unleashed my true power," Boros commended, "You are still able to keep up. Among all the creatures I have fought in the universe, only you have lasted this long!"

"Indeed," Freeza allowed as he shook smoke from his hand, "You are most formidable as well." They came at each other again, both moving with such furious speed that they cut swaths of lava through the land beneath their feet to leave zig-zag marks of destruction where they went. Boros seemed to have a thousand fists as he unleashed a salvo of punches at Freeza. Freeza weathered the storm, however, and drove his horn through Boros's abdomen. Despite his injury, Boros brought his hands together and clubbed his fists down onto Freeza's back and drove a knee into his chest to shove him away. Freeza scowled and returned the assault with a blitz of purple energy balls. Boros outmaneuvered most of them although one blew off his left arm. _Still_ Boros came on doggedly, and something in that tenacity gave Freeza pause. That was the opening Boros needed to smash Freeza into a mountain range with a powerful punch. Boros continued his assault as he burst into a run and flew at Freeza with a mighty dropkick. The force of the impact caused the entire rage to glow white hot before it suddenly burst apart like an erupting volcano. Boros leaped out of the explosion and landed on the ground, watching the smoke billow up from the wreckage.

"You were a worthy opponent," he called out, "But the outcome of this battle was clear. My species possesses the ultimate in regenerative abilities! I in particular possess physical strength, healing power, and latent power beyond your conception!" Boros held out his stump and watched as it suddenly wriggled and squirmed with life before a fully-formed arm bursted out of it like new and the hole in his stomach sealed itself. "I can focus my energy to speed up my healing process and instantly recover from any wound. You, on the other hand, will only grow more injured and weary as the battle rages…" Boros trailed off as he felt the ground tremble under his feet. An enormous beam of light burst up from the rubble and shot into the sky. A small silhouette walked out of the light with one arm over his shoulder as he rotated the other one. He had no horns, just purple biogems, and his skin was ivory white if covered in scratches.

"There was another form before this one, however I figured it was worth skipping," Freeza explained as he walked towards Boros. "Are you done?" he asked, "With this?" Boros glowered at him and dropped down into a crouch.

" _Not yet!"_ he declared emphatically as purple flames shot out of his body. They formed a bubble around him and black lightning shot out of it. Freeza waited with mild bemusement as Boros grew larger still and his hair spilled down to the middle of his back. His skin became an indistinguishable color from his hair and was covered in black veins. "Meteoric burst!" He roared as he launched himself at Freeza with a trail of energy behind him that blasted the land mass behind him violently apart. Freeza barely had time to gasp in surprise before Boros's fist slammed into his face and blasted him with a beam of pink energy that caused what little land mass remained under them to burst apart as well.

OoOoOoO

Zarbon and Dodoria watched the planet below be violently torn apart with ever-growing horror. The entire ship was bucking from the waves of invisible energy that had come hurtling off the planet as everyone else ran and screamed for their lives and klaxons blared warnings while maintenance workers fought to control the ship.

"Freeza… has had to use his _true form."_ Zarbon whispered in disbelief. Their scouters were smoldering piles of ruined parts on the ground in front of them.

"Y–yeah," Dodoria muttered, "An' this guy is _just as strong!"_

OoOoOoO

Freeza was only using ten percent of his true form's full power when he had first transformed. He had assumed it would be enough. But Boros was forcing him to increase his power as he weathered the "Meteoric Burst" and now he was up to fifty percent!

"The energy shunted from my body transforms into a propelling force," Boros explained as he hammered at Freeza and dodged his counterattacks. He sure did love to explain things, didn't he? "Elevating speed and power beyond the limits of living flesh!" Boros punctuated this when a flipping kick that slammed his heel down into Freeza's back. They hung in the air for a moment as a ball of lightning erupted around them before physics kicked back in and Freeza was hurtled down into the ocean. There was a low "crack!" as Freeza smashed into the planet's mantle and cracked it.

Boros descended to land on another land mass and tried to catch his breath. This form placed an enormous strain on his body and shortened his life. It should only be used as a last resort to secure… a violent volcanic eruption suddenly tore open the ground inches from his feet and Freeza came flying at him out of the lava with a scream of rage. Boros roared back and met the other warlord's charge. The ground beneath them was ripped apart from the shockwaves of their blows and the seas boiled and steamed as the crack in the mantle grew wider and wider as lava poured out of it.

' _This man makes me want to go all-out!'_ Boros thought in exhilaration. Freeza blasted Boros away with a wave of purple energy and riddled his body with thin purple beams from his fingertips. Boros coughed up blood but forced himself to choke down the pain and regenerate. "I will defeat you!" he roared in defiance as he leaped into the air. His body was overflowing with energy, arcs of it shooting out of his body like lightning to cut swathes of lava through the ruined planet. "Collapsing Star, Roaring Cannon!" Freeza looked up at the enormous beam of yellow-blue energy that was screaming towards him and held up one hand. So Boros was firing his best shot? Then he'd grant him the courtesy of doing the same.

"Death Ball!" he called as a ball of orange light the size of his head filled his hand. It roared like a miniature sun as he threw it at the Roaring Cannon. When the two blasts met, Freeza wondered why so many people liked to name their attacks and if he should come up with a better one. A ball that kills things and he calls it a Death Ball? As Freeza was pondering this the two attacks exploded violently into a blinding white light. When the light finally faded Freeza was standing on a newly-formed land mass made from the emerging lava that was still warm under his feet. Freeza blinked to clear his vision… and saw the body of Boros on the ground. A burnt husk with neither limbs nor an eye, his hair a brittle wisp. He would never admit it but the other man had pushed him farther in battle than any outside his own family. He could not remember the last time he'd actually needed to use his true form, let alone seventy percent of his full power! As Freeza returned to his first form he heard a cough.

"I… I lost," Boros wheezed hoarsely. Freeza gawked in disbelief.

"How are you alive?!" he asked incredulously.

"Not for much longer," Boros assured him as the ground trembled beneath them from the planet's terrible seismic activity. Freeza looked up to see that the sun was larger in the sky than it had been before. Their battle had knocked the planet out of its orbit. "The prophecy… held true," Boros struggled to say, "This battle was… hard fought." Freeza scoffed.

"Don't be preposterous," he spat, "I had power to spare. This wasn't even a battle." Despite Freeza's mockery… Boros chuckled.

"So much for prophecies," he said weakly, "You were too strong." He wheezed out his last breath and Freeza smiled smugly.

"Yes," he agreed with the dead man, "I was." As he flew back towards his ship, however, he wondered. If such beings in the universe could exist then perhaps his divine power was not so secure as he thought. It was time to nip this monkey problem in the bud.


End file.
